This invention relates to an elastic plug assembly for use on a medical device, such as a catheter, that can be penetrated by a needle and that will reseal after removal of the needle. This invention is particularly adapted for use on a catheter having a Y-site connector. Although this invention will be discussed in connection with a catheter having a Y-site connector, it is to be understood that this invention may be used in conjunction with any device which requires a needle to pass through an elastic member that must reseal when the needle is removed.
Intravenous catheters may have Y-site connectors connected to their proximal end to allow first and second flows of liquids into a patient. The first inlet of a Y-site connector may be sealed with an elastic plug that can be penetrated by a needle to allow a healthcare worker to inject liquid such as medication into the patient when needed. The second inlet to the Y-site connector may be placed in communication with another liquid such as a standard saline solution to provide a continual flow of fluid to a patient. The needle passing through the elastic plug in the first inlet is removed after the proper dosage of medication is provided to the patient. If multiple doses of medication are required, the health care worker may subsequently cause a needle to be penetrated through the elastic plug of the Y-site connector to continue the delivery of medication.
Prior art plugs generally perform well. However, it has been found that the material of these plugs may take a set to the needle, particularly if the needle remains in the plug for a considerable period of time. Thus, when the needle is removed from the plug, a hole in the plug remains where the needle had been. Subsequent needles penetrated through the plug are unlikely to enter the small hole left by the previous needle. Thus, the small hole will remain in communication with ambient atmosphere and can cause leakage, evaporation or contamination. Any contamination that may result typically will be caused by ambient atmosphere communicating with either the liquid being administered or with bodily fluids. However, a possibility may exist for bodily fluids escaping through the hole in the elastic plug to contaminate people working in or near the patient to whom the Y-site connector is connected. The potential for these problems becomes greater each time a needle is removed and replaced, since the number of holes remaining in the elastic plug will increase. This problem is encountered not only with Y-site connectors, but in other situations where elastic plugs are periodically penetrated by needles.